honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 2009
NavInt vs. ONI I just discovered that we have an article on Naval Intelligence (RHN) and one on the Office of Naval Intelligence (RHN). What exactly is the difference between NavInt and ONI? Is there any at all? -- SaganamiFan 23:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Probably both should be merged, but to be sure ctrl + F both names at HH10 i HH11. To distinguish more proper name HH11 glossary could be helpful. ONI seems to be Manty abbreviation.--dotz 06:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::From what I've read, ONI is the Manty abbreviation for their Office of Naval Intelligence, whereas the Havenite abbreviation of their Office of Naval Intelligence is NavInt. Jabrwock 15:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Forum As you can see, I've added a Forum. Nothing great, just a little place to have discussions we don't want to have crammed into talk pages all over the wiki... -- SaganamiFan 02:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Interstellar Conventions? SI2: The accepted interstellar convention was that the fleet in possession of a star system or a planet initiated contact with any newcomers. Not sure where to put this... Jabrwock 18:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd say put it somewhere into the Fleet article until we find a better place... -- SaganamiFan 18:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::"Convention" in the meaning of some naval custom.--dotz 23:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) News Section? How is this idea: We put up a News Section on the Main Page, like new books that are released, announced, cancelled, same with the games, and maybe author appearances. --Farragut79 15:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me. -- SaganamiFan 18:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Canonicity Can we consider the Nefarious Ship List canon? The author himself states otherwise... -- SaganamiFan 18:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Main part - supplementive semicanon (possible things if not contradict canon) :Side propositions (other fans) - fiction (er..)--dotz 06:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) This special page is gone for some reason. Does anyone know why, or whom to contact to restore it? ( suspect it's a change on the meta wikia level ). -- SaganamiFan 12:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) New Shape of Infodump ...and we have to repair all links directed there. O de. b. disappeared there also (broken internal links from timeline).--dotz 20:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) External links site need ... eg. for such a thing as Honorverse Glossary--dotz 18:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Book List Let's work the booklist to the front page. Most people come here to look up info on the books, and it will provide an easier route for them. I am looking into trying to find news for my News Project, but it is coming up very little hits. I think I might just scratch the idea. --Farragut79 20:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I put the Honorversebox there. We can see if we create a special box for the main page, but this should be enough for now... -- SaganamiFan 11:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Source template How about a system of source templates? I could help standardise giving sources (and would be easier to operate).--Bravomike 18:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Pushed by dotz ;) I have created a demo, the templates Template:Novel, Template:HH, Template:WS and Template:SI. And that is how they work: *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get I think you got the idea, it works with all 16 novels. And here, just as a demo, the same system for the short stories: *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get *write and you get Up to now it only works with HHA1, but it's no problem to add the other stories later.--Bravomike 08:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I like it! -- SaganamiFan 21:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) So here is a full demo: User:Bravomike/Template test--Bravomike 22:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hm, seems that there are still 2 minor glitches in the story template, but I have no idea where...--Bravomike 22:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) So, finally, all the templates work, see my user sub page for a complete list of all possible combinations. There is still need to discuss the used abbreviations, and there is the special issue of Ms. Midshipwoman Harrington: Should it be HHA3.1: MMH or better HH0? (It is allready possible to use )--Bravomike 08:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) WS2 Driblets at http://jiltanith.thefifthimperium.com/ - eight chapters now --dotz 14:42, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Great :-) -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 11:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) List of organizations in the Honorverse There is the possibility that List of organizations in the Honorverse will be deleted off of Wikipedia. I moved most of the useful content here, I apoligize for any disruptions. Mitro 17:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :No need to apoligize at all. I'll make it fit into our editing conventions, and I also created a full backup of the WP article under Honorverse:Wikipedia content. Just in case... -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 17:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd call it a certainity, I am giving up on defending fiction based articles there, it is of no use. Save what we can and let's improve it here. --Piotrus 20:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Problem is, we even give them one more argument by building this wiki... that's why I gave up WP fiction editing so long ago... :-) -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 21:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Notability Some of Honorverse characters or locations are present at Webster dictionary, eg. Thomas Theissman or Mesa. I'll try to inform about it in that articles. Template is future?--dotz 11:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC)